


【纬钧】让他降落

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *周司机/齐副官*《惊蛰》AU, OCC蒲裁缝不只是裁缝
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 纬钧 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【纬钧】让他降落

1.  
最后一片绿叶飘落时，秋天也来了。灼热的空气被凉风吹散，枯黄残叶顺着风飘进半开的窗户里，慢悠悠地落在木地板上。一只漂亮的手搭在床边，纤细脆弱的手腕连着手掌与五指，白净细长的手指沾着些灰尘，风一吹，落叶便擦着指尖飘到更远的角落。

齐思钧是被冷醒的。他本就畏寒，秋风肆意地卷走他的体温，搭在身上的薄被不能给予他任何温暖。他睁开眼，望着布满蛛网的天花板，背后窜起一股寒意。窗户被吹得发出吱呀的声响，他转转眼珠，看到了蒲熠星坐在不远处的椅子上。他戴着圆框眼镜，手里捏着不知什么书似乎看得认真。齐思钧又闭上眼，一时不知道蜘蛛更可怕，还是房间里另一个男人更可怕。

两个钟头以前，他正在街尾一家裁缝铺里替妹妹齐云挑布料。接待他的是个小年轻，拿了好几卷布说得天花乱坠，齐思钧被他讲得晕头转向，最后挑了一匹妃色和一匹柳黄。正当他要付钱时，店里又进来一个人，他听到小年轻喊他蒲老板，便转头看了一眼。这一回头，对方登时愣在原地，镜片后的双眼直直地盯着齐思钧。后者被看得浑身不自在，往桌上扔了几枚钱便要离开，那老板忽然开口道，“齐副官？”

齐思钧一脸莫名其妙，但仍好脾气地回应说，您认错人了。

裁缝铺老板背手关上门，店内唯一的光线被扯断后顿时陷入昏暗，“我应该不会认错人，你就是齐副官。”他的语调客气而温和，可不容置喙的样子令齐思钧感到害怕。身后传来轻微的脚步声，在寂静的房间里尤为清晰，他甚至来不及回头，意识便坠入一片黑暗，身体软软地倒在地上。

再次醒来时，齐思钧只觉后颈酸疼不已，头顶明晃晃的电灯照得他头昏脑胀，只能眯起眼睛打量着四周。他不知道这是哪儿，看起来像个仓库，歪歪扭扭堆着好多木板箱。他的身下是一堆干枯的稻草，隔着衣服都扎得他浑身疼。齐思钧试着动了动，几圈麻绳捆着他的手，白皙的皮肤生生地被磨出几道红印。正当他试图挣脱桎梏时，裁缝铺老板不知从哪个角落出现。他仍穿着一袭水蓝色长衫带着眼镜，细链垂在脸颊旁，看起来像个教书先生。他说他叫蒲熠星，是个普通的裁缝铺老板，平时只做量体裁衣的活儿。

“那你绑我来这里干什么？”齐思钧几乎要笑出声了。

蒲熠星从身后拿出一套军装，“当然是请你试一试这套衣服合不合身了。”

齐思钧抿着唇想了想说道，“你绑着我我怎么试？”

像是料到他会这么说，蒲熠星摆摆手，门口又进来两个人按着齐思钧的肩膀，将他的手腕从麻绳中解放出来。脱手的一刹那，齐思钧狠狠地给了左边那人一拳，趁他弯腰的霎那手肘砸在另一个人的下颌上。蒲熠星对此无动于衷，他饶有兴趣地看着那两个人趴在地上，直到齐思钧也想冲过来揍他，一把小巧的手枪才顶住他的额头。枪管里飘出的硝烟味像是刚刚杀过人。

“只是试一试衣服，齐副官不会这么不配合吧。”蒲熠星说道。他仍旧称呼对方为齐副官，这让齐思钧困惑又烦躁。他摸不清蒲熠星的底，身后的人也晃悠悠站起来，万般无奈之下他只能脱掉原本的衣服，草草地把军装穿在身上。蒲熠星替他扣好领口的白色纽扣，拍了拍肩膀整了整衣摆，又将自己的眼镜摘下来架在齐思钧的鼻梁上。

“你，就是齐副官。”他从口袋里拿出一张照片举在齐思钧面前。齐思钧被迫和照片里的那人对视，他们有着一张一模一样的脸。蒲熠星将照片收好，对齐思钧做了个请的动作，“你可以走了。”

齐思钧警惕地盯着他，又看了看那两个打手。他原本的衣服被揉成一团扔在地上沾了不少灰已经没法穿了，他只能穿着这套不合身的军装。蒲熠星见他犹豫不决，又点点头说，“难道你想留在这里吗？”话音刚落齐思钧立刻转身就跑，他推开沉重的木门，发现他们仍在裁缝铺里，屋外人声鼎沸的喧闹和隐隐透进的光几乎要让他落泪了。

可他的手刚刚摸到门闩，枪响了。一颗子弹斜射进他的后颈，把他和过去的齐思钧完全切断了。

2.  
“你怎么没把我打死呢。”齐思钧摸了摸脖子上厚厚一圈纱布，伤口被迅速处理过已经不怎么疼了，只留下一块硬币大小的疤。

“我好不容易让你起死回生，又怎么会打死你呢。”蒲熠星笑了笑。他给齐思钧讲了一个故事，故事的主角是那位和他长得像双胞胎的齐副官。他是芒城凯大帅身边的副官，上任数月有余，很受大帅的赏识。芒城与贾城一直战火不断，前任甄大帅被贾城的刺客暗杀后，原本以为能一举吞并芒城，没想到冒出来一个临危受命的凯大帅，暂时控制住了局势。凯大帅是在军营里一眼相中齐副官的，便立刻提携至自己身边作副手。没想到，一个月前齐副官奉命去贾城完成任务时在一场围捕剿灭行动中死了，子弹射穿了他的脖子，让他永远留在贾城郊外的荒山野岭里。

齐思钧听完沉默很久，“……那和我有什么关系呢？”

蒲熠星说，你现在就是齐副官。你在那场行动里艰难活了下来，修养了三个月后回到大帅府，继续完成你未完成的事业。

“什么事业？”

“杀死凯大帅。”

齐思钧忍不住笑出声，“你怎么不自己动手？我看你完全有能力杀了他。”

蒲熠星摇摇头，“我还没有说完。想杀死凯大帅并取而代之的是死掉的齐副官的愿望，而你，你不能那么轻易干掉他。你得获得他的信任，在大帅府重新扎根，然后拿到一张地图。”

“地图？”

“芒城所有军工厂的分布图。”

齐思钧沉默很久，他靠在床头曲着腿几乎缩成一团。半开的窗户外隐隐传来说话声和汽车的喇叭声，夕阳的照进屋子里染红了齐思钧小半张脸。他的声音失去了往日的活力，“……那我妹妹呢？”

蒲熠星说，她会过得很好，但她好不好取决于你。齐副官是孑然一身的，所以从你踏进大帅府开始，你就没有妹妹了。你还有两个月的时间来成为齐副官。

离开这个边陲小镇的前一天，齐思钧彻夜未眠。他在这个鸡不生蛋鸟不拉屎的训练营待了整整两个月，记下了那位齐副官的所有过去、记下大帅府和军营里所有内部纪律和准则、记下一切可能接触的人员。他开始变成齐副官，表情、仪态、说话的方式、生活的细节，都在短短的六十天里强行刻进他的血肉里，成为他的一部分。齐副官的身手还不错，齐思钧便从一开始的十分钟缩短到三分钟能把对手都撂倒。他曾经帮人讨过债，有些拳脚功夫在身上，可都是野路数。蒲熠星不让他用这些招数，几乎将他摔碎了又重新拼起来。

他想齐云了，他唯一的妹妹。他们小时候在孤儿院长大，这点倒和齐副官有些相似。蒲熠星某天破天荒地同意他们通电话。妹妹的声音透过听筒传来时，齐思钧只觉眼眶发热。他唠唠叨叨地嘱咐了很多，直到齐云说，阿蒲哥哥说你去做一件很重要的事情，你会回来的是吗？

“……哥哥会回来的，你哪里都不要乱跑，在家等我好吗？”齐思钧哽咽道。他想起了蒲熠星曾说过，他好，妹妹才能好。他至少得活下去，才能想办法带妹妹一起逃。

火车载着他驶向芒城的中央火车站。齐思钧是一个人去的，他拎着一只褐色皮质手提箱，一件深色大衣套在军装外面。重新踏上芒城土地的一霎那，他像是呼吸着全然陌生的空气，在人头攒动的车站外迷失了一会儿方向。

正当他打算拦黄包车时，一辆黑色福特车稳稳停在他面前。车窗摇下后探出一张齐思钧熟悉的脸。他当然不认识眼前这个人，他只见过照片，对方叫周峻纬，是帅府里的一名司机。齐思钧定了定神向他走去，“你怎么来了？”

周峻纬利落地打开车门下了车，把齐思钧脚边的行李箱拿起来放进车后座，又替他拉开副驾驶的门，一套动作行云流水，“大帅知道你回来了，吩咐我来接你。”齐思钧闻言捏紧口袋里的车票，他不动声色点点头，尽量自然地回应道，“……我知道了。”

他从周峻纬面前走过，低头弯腰坐进副驾驶。而周峻纬在那个瞬间看到了他后颈的伤疤，盘踞在白净的皮肤上尤为刺眼。

3.  
一路上齐思钧都闭口不言，端正地坐在副驾驶，仿佛屁股底下有针似的。他的目光始终注视着前方，芒城刚落了一场雨，泥泞的路上好几个水坑让福特车晃动颠簸。周峻纬倒是先打破了车里凝固的气氛，他边握着方向盘边说道，“齐副官这次死里逃生，大帅可高兴了。”

齐思钧不知周峻纬心里打的什么算盘。蒲熠星给他的一沓资料里显示，原来的齐副官和周峻纬不太熟络，最多是个点头之交。平日里搭车最多的是大帅和他的姨太太，齐副官有自己的车，只有和大帅一起出门时才会一道乘周峻纬开的车。想到这里，齐思钧不仅暗自叹了口气。只能走一步算一步了。

“大帅他还好吗？”他反问道。

周峻纬说凯大帅花了很多人力物力在找你，但都没有消息。齐思钧笑了笑，说我也没想到自己能活下来，毕竟是脖子挨了一枪，能捡回条命已经是奇迹了。

“那这几个月你都在哪儿啊？”周峻纬问。

齐思钧顿了顿，说还能在哪，当然是在医院躺着。为了不被贾城的人再逮住，伤好了就先躲起来避避风头。

周峻纬便没在说话了。直到福特车停在帅府门口，他把皮箱交给齐思钧时，冲着青年露出天真又真诚的笑容，“齐副官，你这次回来话好像变多了。”

齐思钧坦然地接过箱子，“可能是在医院里没人陪我说话，憋出来的。”他看着周峻纬将车驶向停车场，明明是艳阳高照的天气，他却觉得有些冷。

可没有时间容他细想，帅府的门大敞着，像张着血盆大口要将他吞没。齐思钧定了定神，缓步朝里面走去。他的脑海里刻着芒城的地图，当然也包括帅府的布局图。凯大帅的房间在整座府邸中央的位置，一路上他几乎没碰到人，脚步停在房门口时，里面刚好传出一声「进来吧。」齐思钧深吸口气，握住门把手慢慢地转动。

凯大帅比他看的照片年轻许多，一点也不像快奔五十的人。他坐在办公桌后，手里正端着一杯热茶。齐思钧掩上门，走到桌前放下箱子，“大帅。”

“回来就好。”

齐思钧准备了一堆腹稿突然不晓得怎么开口。可他不知道，「齐副官」订了一张从贾城与芒城之间的小城开向芒城的车票时，凯大帅就启动了暗中调查。他的副官消失了三个多月，忽然就好端端地出现了，怎么想怎么怪异和蹊跷。没人知道当时在贾城具体发生了什么，传信的人只说亲眼看到齐副官脖子中了一枪倒下去，至于后面怎么样谁也不清楚。凯大帅打量着眼前的人，他就是长着齐副官的样子，从头到脚一丝不苟。他起身走上前，伸手解开齐思钧的领口，细长笔直的锁骨上有一道淡淡的疤痕。齐思钧就这么一动不动，任由大帅又把他衣领整理好。

“回来就好。”他又说了一遍。

晚上凯大帅要陪甄姨太听戏，齐思钧恰好从外头回来，车还没熄火就被拦下来。这车虽然属于曾经的齐副官，但他终究是另一个人，开得不太顺手。他花了两个钟头在马路上乱逛，总算对这车没有那么陌生了。

“哎呀，小齐总算回来了呀。”甄姨太的口音带着吴侬软语的调调。她的身上喷了新款香水，凑近的时候齐思钧觉得鼻子有点痒。他和这位甄夫人的交际也仅限于偶尔送她去戏园子听戏，或者到小姐妹那里搓麻将。比起他，甄姨太更愿意搭周峻纬的车，毕竟那位司机更会说话，说些好听的哄女人开心还能拿到点小费。

齐思钧婉拒了和他们一起听戏的邀请，把车停在戏园旁的院子里后便一个人在街上闲逛。食物的香气让他的脚步不自觉地往小巷深处走去，街灯下一个流动面摊氤氲着缕缕热气。他在帅府里吃得食不知味，闻到面汤的香气时才觉得有点胃口。他点了碗阳春面和一份素浇头，捏着筷子还没吃两口，对面就坐下一个人。他抬头一看，周峻纬端了碗大馄饨正往汤里加麻油。

齐思钧愣了愣，“你怎么在这里？”

周峻纬舀了个馄饨，“这儿离戏园子近，我经常来吃的。”

“那真的很巧了。”齐思钧嘴上这么说，心里想你跟踪得也太明显。他边吃面边思考，齐副官不是和周峻纬不熟么，怎么一回来就被盯上了，自己是哪里暴露了么。

“你不吃辣吗？”周峻纬把辣椒瓶推给他。

齐思钧隔着袅袅热气看着他，一时摸不清他是无意的还是故意的。

周峻纬见他没动便笑了笑，“哎我忘了，你点的阳春面，不用放辣。”

这下齐思钧更没有胃口了，他草草地吃完，留下一句我先走了便快速起身。他能感觉到周峻纬的视线扎在自己背后，像伏击猎物的猎人。直到走出巷子，那股压迫感才渐渐散去。

齐思钧看了看手表，离结束还有半个多小时，他漫无目的地往前走，在离戏园不远的地方看到了一个卖花的小姑娘。她看上去只有八九岁的样子，穿着一件宽大的连衣裙，手里提着一个装满玫瑰花的篮子。

他一下子想到了齐云。齐云也有一条差不多的连衣裙，是女孩儿最喜欢的粉色。齐思钧忍不住朝她走过去，小女孩儿也看到了他，立刻把篮子举起来说，“哥哥，买束花吧。”

齐思钧半蹲在她面前，从篮子里拿起一枝玫瑰。它开得很好，可惜放不长久，也许明天就会凋谢了。他从口袋里摸出几枚硬币，“我都买了，可以吗？”

女孩儿的眼睛一下子亮了，她说了好几声谢谢，把十几枝玫瑰花仔仔细细地束在一起开心地递给齐思钧。

“你打算就这样去接大帅和甄夫人吗？”周峻纬的声音在背后响起来。

齐思钧单手抱着一大束花，配上一身笔挺的军装像是在等自己的爱人，“你管的可真多，你真的是司机吗？”

周峻纬朝他伸出手，“给我吧，老齐。”

听到这个称呼齐思钧皱了皱眉。周峻纬依旧保持着伸手的姿势像是在邀请，他又说道，“等回去再给你。还有，我私下一直这么叫你，你没反对过。”

齐思钧没法反驳他，甚至开始怀疑蒲熠星是不是给他挖了个坑。戏园里已经有人陆陆续续地出来，他犹豫片刻，最终还是把玫瑰花塞进周峻纬怀里，“那当我送你的吧周司机。”

周司机眨了眨眼，“老齐，你都喊我峻纬的。”

4.  
齐思钧第一次见到凯大帅的儿子唐九洲是在某个雨天的下午。风裹着雨水噼里啪啦砸在窗户上，合着书房里悠扬的钢琴声组成了一段美妙的音乐。手指敲下最后一个音符时，齐思钧毫不吝啬地给予了掌声，“很好听。”

唐九洲合上琴盖说了声谢谢，他的心情很好，哪怕外头正在刮风下雨。他从抽屉里拿出一本英语书和一本笔记本，“小齐老师，又要麻烦你了。”

齐思钧摆摆手，“没关系，我们之前学到哪里来着？”他坐到唐九洲身边，摊开的英语书里记着不少笔记，一些句子上面还被涂鸦了几笔，看上去像是什么小动物。

唐九洲挠挠脸，不好意思地翻过那一页，“我下次不画了……之前因为你不在，大帅请的另外一位英语老师太无聊了，我听了几分钟就要睡过去了，还好你回来了！”小孩似乎和齐副官很亲近，他边说边勾住青年的胳膊小小地晃了晃。他是凯大帅唯一的儿子，只因生母早逝，凯大帅又立刻迎娶甄姨太入门，小孩和生父的感情便愈发冷淡。这府上唯一能说的上话的可能只有原来的齐副官。

上完英语课，唐九洲又拖着他去厨房找吃的。他说大帅为了甄姨太的好胃口到处在找厨子，做了不少点心放着，就算甄姨太吃不下也不能浪费。

齐思钧看着唐九洲的后脑勺，又想起了自己的妹妹。昨日蒲熠星难得通过公用电话联系他，齐云的声音响起的那一刹那他几乎热泪盈眶。他不停地问她好不好、现在在哪里儿、有没有人欺负她，蒲熠星截住他的话头说，你越快完成任务就能越早见到她。

齐思钧吸吸鼻子，“我现在就想见她。”

蒲熠星说，“这是个不合理的要求。”

“那什么是合理的要求？”齐思钧问，“万一我被打死了能不能请你替我收尸？”

“帅府里会有人保护你。”蒲熠星说。

“你们可真奇怪，既然他能保护我，他自己去偷情报不可以吗？”

“凯大帅最信任的人是你。”

齐思钧挂了电话，什么保护，多半是蒲熠星安插在帅府的眼线，为了监视自己。

去厨房的路上，俩人遇到了郭文韬。唐九洲和他点点头算是打了个招呼，齐思钧刚想效仿，郭文韬先开口问，“小齐，晚上有空吗？咱们一起吃个饭。”

他的大脑飞速运转，在帅府军营众多人员的照片中对上了郭文韬的脸。他是凯大帅的秘书，四个月前才来到帅府，和齐副官的关系算是比较亲近。郭文韬本人看上去更清秀些，穿着白衬衫和西装裤。齐思钧笑了笑，说好啊我们很久没碰面了，我好不容易活下来你得请我吃饭。

郭文韬的脸上闪过一丝诧异，随即恢复成淡然的模样，只有眉眼间藏着点温柔的笑意，“好。”

只是齐思钧没能吃到街口那家看起来很高档的西餐厅的牛排，此刻他正在郭文韬家的厨房里挽起袖子杀鱼。本不该出现在这间屋里的周峻纬在另一边的水池里洗菜。齐思钧拧开水龙头冲掉满手的血污，原本戴在手上的手表被取下，露出了腕骨上一道细长的疤。周峻纬不动声色地观察了一番，头顶的电灯把齐思钧细巧的手腕照得像在发光。

“你来干什么？”齐思钧擦干手，拿起小瓶的油往锅里倒。鱼跟着下锅炸出噼啪的声响和阵阵香味。

“来蹭饭啊。”周峻纬不客气道，“正好可以尝尝你的手艺。”

齐思钧白了他一眼，“文韬明明说好请我西餐的。”

三个人围着小桌子就这么吃了晚饭喝了点酒。齐副官滴酒不沾，所以齐思钧的杯子里是茶。可他不爱喝茶，每次都小小地抿一口。郭文韬举着酒杯欢迎他健康平安地归来，周峻纬跟着碰了杯，仰头就把半杯酒干了。可他们谁也没问齐思钧在贾城的故事，似乎约好了对那三个月的时间闭口不提，这让他的心莫名忐忑不安，后颈早就痊愈的伤口似乎都在隐隐作痛。

那天他俩离开郭文韬家时已经很晚。周峻纬在楼下吹风醒酒，齐思钧接过郭文韬买给他的一些点心，朝着他摆摆手，“我和峻纬先走了啊。”

郭文韬站在门口，客厅的灯光给他笼上一层薄薄的光，他的声音在安静的走廊里尤为清晰，“小齐，你怎么也喊他峻纬了？”

齐思钧愣了下，又笑着说，“……他也是你的朋友嘛。”

郭文韬也笑了笑，“你以前叫他小周，听起来总是有点奇怪。”

门嘭地关上后走廊里陷入一片黑暗。齐思钧一步一步踩着楼梯往下走，沉重的脚步声回荡在无尽的走道里。他在大门口看到了周峻纬，年轻的司机仍旧穿着那身衬衫与西装马甲，倚着墙不知抬头望着什么。齐思钧恰巧站在墙角的阴影里，他停下脚步，他的脑海里塞满了许许多多疑问。周峻纬究竟是谁？他是不是知道自己是个冒牌货？他会向大帅告密吗？他试图想到很远以后，可齐思钧不知道他还有没有以后。

周峻纬忽然转过头，就像知道他就站在那里一样，“不走吗？”

齐思钧便从他身边走过，走在前头，周峻纬踩着他的影子，嘟嘟囔囔着我喝醉了啊。可他的眼睛是那么清明，齐思钧甚至能看到月光在那双眼睛里流淌。他那一肚子质问就这么哽在喉咙口，有那么一瞬间他甚至想把一切都坦白。

“周峻纬。”齐思钧说，“……快回去吧。”

周峻纬向前走了一步，他们之间的距离很近，“……我还是喜欢现在的你。”他看到齐思钧听见后微微睁大的双眼，又抬头望向天空。

“你看，今晚的月色多美。”

5.  
再次见到蒲熠星是狸猫换太子事件的小半个月后，齐思钧正坐在帅府二楼的露台上陪唐九洲看书。他瞧见福特车缓缓驶入院子停在大门口，甄姨太穿着一件深紫暗纹的锦缎短袖旗袍，围着着小羊皮披肩，踩着高跟鞋噔噔地走出来，满脸欢喜地迎接裁缝铺老板。齐思钧透过露台栏杆的间隙和蒲熠星状似无意地对视了一眼，他握紧手里的书，视线忍不住一直跟着二人。唐九洲讲裁缝是家里的常客，一直为甄姨太做旗袍。齐思钧问，你和他很熟吗？唐九洲摇摇头说，他好像和每个人都不太熟。

齐思钧下楼时甄姨太恰好回房间试衣服，客厅里只有蒲熠星一人在喝茶。茶水有股香甜的气味，不像是府里常喝的茶叶。齐思钧冲他颔首，脸上没什么表情，“蒲老板好。”

蒲熠星放下茶杯，语气平常得像在聊天，“大后天在和平饭店有场舞会，我给甄姨太又做了一条新裙子。”

齐思钧说，蒲老板手艺好，甄夫人都很喜欢。

蒲熠星又说，齐副官如果不忙的话也可以去看看。我之前见齐副官的西装都是深色的，太暗了，不如这次换一种颜色试试吧。

齐思钧刚想说不用，听见他们对话的甄姨太扭着身子走出来，像只鲜艳的百灵鸟。她跟着附和说小齐呀你自己都说老板手艺好，趁这次机会就让他做套衣服给你，钱呀我给你付了昂。他对量体裁衣有心理阴影，身上这套军装也不知道蒲熠星从哪里扒拉来的。见两个人都看着自己便只得应下。只是蒲熠星压根连尺都没拿出来，第二天就差人给他送了一套暗红色的西装。

舞会那夜天气不佳，浓云背后是电闪雷鸣，雨从午后一直落到夜幕降临。车慢慢停在和平饭店门口，齐思钧先下车撑起伞，为凯大帅和甄姨太挡住阵阵风雨。前倾的伞面让他的后背被雨水打湿，水珠顺着西装褶皱一路淌到地上。三人等在饭店门口查验证件时，不停往领口钻的寒风忽然停了，齐思钧回头一看，周峻纬也撑着一把伞，将自己和他笼罩在一起。他刚说了声谢谢，周峻纬的另一只手里又多了块手帕，替他把脸颊和脖子里的雨珠细细地擦干。

齐思钧一手打着伞一手拿着证件，怔怔地看着周峻纬把手帕叠好又放进口袋里。周峻纬就站在他身侧，像一堵高墙似的为他遮蔽了呼啸的风雨。他的脸颊隐隐发烫，一抹粉色悄悄地后颈从攀上耳垂。他张了张嘴，低声地说，“你干什么……”

“这话要我问你，你穿成这样来是干什么？”周峻纬收起伞，手臂虚环着齐思钧的腰护着他一道进了饭店大堂。被装饰成舞厅的宴会厅门口站着指引的服务生，齐思钧见四周大部分都是穿着华贵艳丽的小姐姨太，便仰着脸翘起唇角笑眯眯地说，“当然是跳舞了。”说罢，他甩开周峻纬往人群里钻，穿过一群想要拉他当舞伴的姑娘们，上到二楼大帅的雅座旁坐下。

蒲熠星当然不会白送他一套衣服。西服的口袋里放着一封齐云的亲笔信和一张纸，纸上只有四个字「只有五日」。齐思钧一字一句地读完妹妹的信，蹲在火盆边慢慢地将它烧为灰烬。扬起的火星落在他的手背，可他感觉不到烫似的捏着信纸最后一角，直到它也被火焰吞没。他躺倒在床铺里，望着头顶的吊灯发呆。芒城军工厂的分布图应该在凯大帅书房中一个上锁的柜子里。齐思钧有试过撬锁，可是那个锁孔和普通的锁不太一样，他不敢在毫无准备的情况下硬撬。唯一的方法就是偷盗钥匙。

眼下凯大帅和甄姨太正在舞厅中央跳得欢。齐思钧望了望四周，用身体作掩护，小心翼翼地将一串钥匙从军服外套的口袋里慢慢勾出来。他用指腹摸索着每一把钥匙的凹槽，凭着之前撬锁的记忆和感觉挑出了那把钥匙，食指和中指用力顶开钥匙环，小巧的钥匙滑落在小指上，悄悄地被顺进齐思钧的口袋。他若无其事地起身，拿过服务商端着盘子上的汽水喝了一口，又回到一楼热闹的人群中。

齐思钧原本不会跳舞，是在两个月的集训里硬生生学会的。他也不想跳舞，可他生得一副好皮囊，穿着一身绛红西装戴着金丝边眼镜，往那里一站就吸引了好多人的目光。可惜他满脑子想的是怎么找时机偷到地图，婉拒了一位又一位上前搭讪的小姐。

“你不是说来跳舞的吗？”周峻纬拿着酒杯朝他走来。

齐思钧反问他，你怎么不去呢？

周峻纬喝了一口酒，解开藏蓝色西装的扣子，一把抓住齐思钧的手腕将他拉到舞厅中央。恰巧上一曲刚刚结束，四周灯光骤暗，可周峻纬的眼睛在昏暗的环境里像星星一样，“我在等我的舞伴啊。”他的右臂搂住齐思钧的左臂，手掌轻轻贴在副官的背上，左手握住对方的右手，两个人几乎贴在一起。

齐思钧小小挣扎了一下，压低声音有些恼怒道，“这么多小姐你不去邀请，为什么要和我跳舞！”

周峻纬笑着说，“我只想和你跳舞。对了老齐，我们跳的是探戈，你现在不该这么盯着我看。”

齐思钧只觉脸颊发烫，他狠狠地了一眼周峻纬，目光胡乱地飘着。此时音乐又重新响起，他还未反应过来就已经只能跳女步。周峻纬看起来心情很好，他的舞跳得也很好，热烈又畅快。

“你知道这首曲子叫什么吗？《Por una Cabeza》（一步之遥）。”他故意念着西语，温柔的气音让齐思钧觉得半边身体都麻了。

齐思钧试图保持冷静，努力去想今天的晚餐、下午吃过的水果、唐九洲的英语课本，可周峻纬一直目光灼灼地注视着他，眼睛里蕴含的热烈情谊让他彻底无法思考，几乎脱口而出道，“你也不该盯着我看。”

“我知道。”周峻纬笑弯眉眼，他稍稍凑近一些，“可我的目光一刻都不想从你身上离开。”

6.  
屋外依旧雷声隆隆，瓢泼大雨以排山倒海之势冲刷着整座城市。凯大帅一行人回到府邸已临近深夜，从停车场到大门口的几步路齐思钧几乎被淋透了。他匆匆回到自己的房间，室内没有开灯，只有闪电时不时投进惨白的光。时针慢慢走向十二点，嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音在静谧的房间里和他的心跳声一样震得让人心慌。他倚着门，手伸进西装口袋，里面空空如也。齐思钧开始回忆他偷完钥匙后的每一帧画面，他想，除了周峻纬，没人能近身拿走那枚钥匙。

齐思钧打开门，走廊里同样昏暗无光，他的脚步声很轻，只有木质地板偶尔发出的吱呀声。周峻纬的屋子在府邸的别院，中间有一段露天的路，雨水顺着屋檐哗哗地落下，在地面形成一个个水坑。齐思钧没有打伞，雨珠又一次打湿了他的头发和脸。房门虚掩，从里面漏出昏黄的灯光，周峻纬就站在窗户旁望着无边风雨，就像在等他一样。

门锁咔哒一声，隔绝了外面的风雨飘摇。屋里同样很静，就连雨水从袖口滴落在地板的声音都听得一清二楚。齐思钧叹了口气，他开口道，“周峻纬，你到底是什么人？”

“那你呢，你又是什么人？”周峻纬问。

齐思钧想，他肯定知道自己是那只狸猫，但他仍然说，我是大帅的副官。

周峻纬的脸上浮起一个笑容，“我是这个府上的司机，仅此而已。”

齐思钧盯着他，“看来我们没什么可以聊的。”

周峻纬向他伸出手，摊开的掌心里躺着一枚小巧的钥匙，“你来找我，不就是为了这个吗？”

齐思钧的目光又落到钥匙上，一时间思绪万千，无数种想法与后路在他的脑海里交错。他想到不知身在何处的妹妹齐云、想到家门口那条热闹的弄堂、想到那晚薄云后的凉凉月色，他的视线和周峻纬对上，纵然他的双眼里藏着千言万语，但喉咙像被掐着似的发不出一点声音。

周峻纬依然伸着手，就像在邀请齐思钧跳舞。他们刚刚一起跳了《一步之遥》，音乐的余韵缠绕在他指尖还未散去。可现在没有音乐、没有灯光、没有观众，偌大的房间里只有风和雨。周峻纬坦然地看着他，他说，你可以信我。

齐思钧沉默许久，最终像是自言自语道，“……我有一个妹妹，她比我小六岁。我们从小就没了父母，就被一家孤儿院收养了。院长对孩子们都很好，请了老师教我们读书写字，有时候还能学点洋文。”他长舒一口气，“可我不知道她现在在哪里，我连我自己在哪里都不知道。”他垂下眼露出苦笑，声音轻颤着问道，“我们真的很像吗？”

周峻纬朝他走去，站在他面前，“我去车站接你那天，从见你的第一眼起就知道，你不是齐副官。”

闻言齐思钧愣了下，随即摘下眼镜笑了笑，“那我真是失败。”

周峻纬摇摇头，他把钥匙放进齐思钧左侧的口袋里，“没有，你成功了。”

“可你偷了我的钥匙。”齐思钧说。

“我说的是另一件事。”周峻纬说罢一手撑在齐思钧耳朵旁边的门板上，一手捏着他的下巴，轻轻地吻住了他微凉的嘴唇。

郭文韬出现在福特车里时，周峻纬有些惊讶。他们鲜少会在帅府里有所交集，在他人看来俩人根本不熟，只是恰好同时为凯大帅工作罢了。周峻纬把车开到芒城的一个公园外，他熄了火打开窗，“怎么了，是任务有什么问题吗？”

“这句话应该我问你吧。”郭文韬说，“别忘了我们是互相监督的关系，我不是你的下级。”

“那你是谁的下级？”周峻纬问，“那天去你家吃饭的时候我就发现你桌上多了一罐茶叶，你猜我后来在哪里闻到这股茶香的？”

郭文韬笑道，“那只是普通的茶叶。”

周峻纬说，“那我再问一个问题，你原来和齐副官的关系连朋友都算不上，怎么他一回来你就和他那么好了？”

郭文韬问，“这和我们的任务有什么关系吗？”

周峻纬说，“我不知道你是不是还会服从组织的命令。”

郭文韬说，“这话我又是我应该问你的。”

周峻纬抿了抿唇，“当然。如果你没法动手，我也会尽快执行。”

郭文韬从内侧袋里拿出一张纸，“今天是最后一天了。”

这是一封加密文件，周峻纬熟悉这种加密方式，他很快读懂了芒城军工厂地图相关的命令。郭文韬从烟盒里抽出一支细烟用打火机点燃，闪烁着红光的烟头又烧着了那张藏着秘密的纸。他将几乎化成灰烬的信纸扔出窗外，被风一卷，就和地上的尘埃混在一起了。

“两个任务并不冲突。只是小齐必须先为我们拿到那份地图，然后我才能杀了凯大帅。”郭文韬口中的「我们」自然不包括他周峻纬，“一旦地图到手，我们就可以着手下一步计划了。”

“什么计划？”

“你觉得军工厂能用来作什么？”

周峻纬的手指敲着方向盘，一下又一下，“那如果他失败了呢？”

“不是还有你么。”郭文韬笑了下，“上级的命令你从来不会怀疑。我们虽然不完全属于一个组织，可背后的人恐怕是一样的。不过不到万不得已，我不会把另外一个身份暴露给你。”

“他妹妹呢，你们有什么打算？”周峻纬问。

郭文韬看了他一眼，“那个小姑娘只是牵制他的一枚棋子，没有利用价值了自然就放回去了。至于小齐，我看那是你的事，已经和我、和蒲熠星没有关系了。”说完，他打开车门下了车，隔着半开的车窗对周峻纬说道，“我还记得以前出任务时你对我说过，干我们这行的，最不能做的事情就是动情。”

“现在，我把这句话还给你。”

7.  
他在帅府门口远远见到了蒲熠星，齐思钧站在他身边，两个人不知道在说什么。周峻纬看了眼副驾驶的皮包，里面放着三张船票和一把手枪。他深吸口气，停好车拿起包，踩着铺满天际的火烧云朝大帅府走去。刚刚下完雨的空气沉闷又胶着，仿佛预示着即将发生的事。

像平日里一样，晚饭后周峻纬开车送甄姨太去了好姐妹家里搓麻将。回来后他先去找了齐思钧，青年正在叠衣服，一件件整整齐齐地摆进衣橱里。周峻纬站在门口见他忙来忙去，忽然想到两人以后的生活，可能也是这样平凡又充实。

“你怎么不进来？”齐思钧见他杵在门口一动不动，像府邸里那座老式座钟。

周峻纬从口袋里拿出两张船票递给齐思钧，“今晚的船去贾城，你带着妹妹快走吧。”

齐思钧愣在原地，叠好的白衬衫被他捏着一角哗地散开。他张了张嘴，半响才问，“那你呢？”

周峻纬耸耸肩，故作轻松道，“我还有别的事情要做，等我做完了就来贾城找你们。”他见齐思钧还想说什么，先上前一步将他抱进怀里，轻声说道，“你要信我，老齐。”

钟声铛铛铛地响彻整座府邸，直到最后一丝回声散去，周峻纬从客厅的沙发里站起来，慢慢朝二楼走去。他从未觉得大帅府这么安静过。甄姨太不知何时回来——即使他现在应当在她小姐妹家楼下等着；唐九洲似乎也出门了，房间里空无一人；齐思钧方才已经开车离开，他的双眼红通通的，白皙颀长的手指还沾着泪水，抓着自己的手说我会等你。柔软的地毯吞没了周峻纬的脚步声，他已经来到凯大帅的书房门口，门缝里透出的灯光落在他的身上，像一条金色的线。

他是一个受过培训的专业杀手，干净利落不需要什么繁冗的仪式感。子弹打穿了凯大帅脑袋，血从太阳穴流到书桌上，他甚至没有发出一点声音。周峻纬面无表情地看了一眼椅子里的尸体，悄然掩上门离开书房。枪栓拉动的声响在静谧的走廊里令人心惊，周峻纬刚要回头，冰冷的枪管重重地抵在他的后脑勺。他立刻抬起双手，身体紧绷地像一只蓄势待发的猎豹。周峻纬对这里太熟悉，即使在黑暗里他也能分辨出构造与摆设，有百分之百的把握将背后的人制服甚至灭口，可他不想这么做。

他笑了声，说道，“九洲，我们都低估你了。”

唐九洲握着一把M1911，弹匣里有7发子弹，“你们是指你和小齐哥吗？”

“我们的目的不一样。”周峻纬答非所问，唐九洲却懂了这句话的含义。

“你们要走了吗？”他问。

周峻纬说，我们本就不是芒城的人。

唐九洲瞥了一眼书房，仿佛已经听到天空中隆隆作响的军机，“芒城也许马上就不存在了。”小孩叹了口气放下胳膊，将手枪递给周峻纬，“它还是不适合我，你快走吧。”

可周峻纬又把手枪还给他，他看着和自己一般高的小孩说，“九洲，我和你小齐哥在贾城等你。”

福特车快速穿过大半个城市，朝着码头疾驶而去。周峻纬把车停在路边，穿过马路他便看到齐思钧在检票口焦急地张望。他忽然想起俩人初遇的那一日，秋高气爽、朗朗晴空，他正坐在车里百无聊赖地等着那位失踪三个多月的齐副官。一辆绿皮火车慢慢地停靠在站台边，一大波人流从火车站里涌出，他一眼便看到对方。消失许久的青年依然穿着军装披着大衣，手里拎着一只箱子，孤零零地站在路边看起来彷徨无措，犹豫了很久像是要去拦黄包车。就在这个瞬间，他感受到那人似乎变了许多，又或者他根本不是原来冷淡又刻板的齐副官。

他们在来来往往的人群中目光交错，就像现在。周峻纬摘掉手套，将它们扔进路边的垃圾桶，他迈开步子朝着齐思钧快步走去，奔赴另一个未来。

-完-


End file.
